Emerald!
by Hitamputih904
Summary: Cahaya matanya yang membuatku tak berhenti berfikir tentangnya.. Hanya saja, aku harus memilih, dia atau itu? Aku tak mengerti bagaimana caraku mengatakan padanya, bahwa aku, mencintainya. /bad summary/newbie/ Ckieett! Greb. "Gomen!" Ckiett! "Huwaaaa..." Greb.
ululu...

hello? saya newbi author, jadi mohon bantuannya ya, para senpaaii,, readerss.

kali ini saya membawa fanfic dengan pairing SASUSAKU

oke... in merupakan pesenan dari teman saya,, tapi satu lagi,, dikarenakan saya seorang Naruhina lovers, pair naruhina tetap ada disini, hanya saja bukan pair utama.

thanks.

EMERALD!

Chara © MK

Main ide © Hitamputih904

Pair : SASUSAKU slight NARUHINA

warning : alur sedikit rumit, typo tak bisa dihindari, bahasa tak baku (maybe).

~Don't Like? Don't Read!~

RnR

Chapter 1 : Awal!

.

.

Senin adalah hari yang paling ditunggu oleh siswa dan siswi baru Konoha gakuen, sebab hari senin awal mereka masuk ke sekolahan terkenal ini.

Konoha gakuen, sekolah paling terkenal se-Konohacity. Terkenal akan preatasi, kekayaan, paras rupawan, namun tak luput dari tindak kekerasan.

Hari ini, para siswa maupun siswi Konoha diwajibkan untuk datang dan membawa identias mereka.

.

.

.

.

Manshion Haruno.

.

.

Tampak sinar matahari menembus celah-celah saluran udara, burung tak salah berkicau, hari sudah pagi.

Namun, semua kegiatan itu tak mampu untuk membangunkan seorang gadis yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Jam beker yang sudah diprogram itupun, berdering dengan kencang. Namun, lagi-lagi gadis itu hanya menutup telinganya denga bantal dan melanjutkan kegiatannya ke Alam mimpi.

.

.

Mansion Uchiha.

.

.

Tak jauh beda pula dari si gadis, makhluk hidup yang bergelung di bawah selimut tebal ini juga tak mau lepas.

Meski jam beker berbentuk kotak itu terus berdering, dia tetap bergelung di bawah selimutnya.

Kring! Kring!

Lagi, jam beker itu berdering. Akhirnya, seseorang muncul dari selimut berwarna hitam itu.

"Sialan kau!" ucapnya sambil menggenggam jam beker itu.

Dalam hitungan detik, jam yang semula berbentuk itu jadi tak berbentuk. Jam yang semula berhasil membangunkannya, menjadi mati tak berbunyi. Dia, orang itu melemparkan jam bekernya ke sudut ruangan, dan berkhir sudah kehidupan jam beker itu.

Mata onyx miliknya yang semula terbuka, mulai tertutup secara perlahan. Dan tubuhnya, ia hempaskan begitu saja diatas kasur empuk itu. Perlahan namun pasti dia memasuki dunia mimpinya.

.

.

.

Konoha Gakuen.

.

.

Tampak dua orang manusia berdiri di depan gerbang. Keduanya tampak gelisah.

"Dimana ya, Sakura-chan? Bukannya janjian disini kok enggak ada sih." ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Ah! Sialan si teme, apa aku harus menunggu lagi?" gantian salah satu mereka berucap.

Keheningan mulai melanda, tak ada yang berbicara lagi. Bahkan orang yang berlalu lalang hanya memandang kasihan mereka.

"Apa Sakura/Sasuke, hanya mengerjaiku, agar menunggu mereka" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Secara tak langsung mereka mengucapkan kalimat itu bersama, layaknya dua orang yang sedang duet. Kini waktu terasa berhenti, siswa maupun siswi yang lewat menatap, dua insan manusia itu secara bergantian.

"Ada apa?" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Lagi-lagi waktu terasa berhenti, kedua insan itu mendengar kalimat yang sama, namun itu bukan suara mereka terkejut. Si gadis yang tak baik beralasan, hanya mampu berlari menuju kelasnya. Sedangkan si pria hanya menunjukkan senyum malunya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Seperti menonton film charli chaplien, para siswa Konoha gakuen hanya diam mematung, sebelum sebuah ilham menyuruh mereka bubar dan melanjutkan kegiatannya masing-masing.

.

.

Mansion Haruno.

.

.

"Astaga anak ini!" geram seorang wanita.

"SAKURA BANGUN!" teriak wanita itu.

Tak ada respon.

"SAKURA! ADA KEBAKARAN!" teriak wanita itu lagi.

Dengan waktu yang singkat, gadis yang diteriakki itu, mulai bangun dan lari dari kamar.

"Ibu! ayo nanti ibu terjebak." ucapnya.

"Hahaha.." bukannya suara hentakann kaki, melainkan ibunya yanng tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Ibu! Kenap tertawa, ayo kita keluar bu!" teriak gadis itu.

Sejenak ibu dari gadis itu berhenti tertawa, lalu-

"Hahaha.. Dasar gadis bodoh! Lihat sekelilingmu, apa disini ada asap?"

-tertawa lagi.

Sakura menggeleng. 'Benar juga omongan ibu, disini tidak ada asap!' batinnya. Seperti mendapatkan panggilan dari alam gaib, Sakura terhentak akan sesuatu.

"Ibu! Kenapa ibu bercanda di pagi buta!" omelnya.

"Dasar anak bodoh! apa matahari yang begitu terik ini masih menandakan pagi buta?" tanya Ibunya sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura dan melewatinya.

"Segera keluar! Apa kau lupa, hari ini kau ada janji dengan Hinata?"

SWHUSSS…

Seperti ada angin topann yang lewat, Sakura bergegas ke kamar mandi. Inilah kesalahan terfatalnya. Meninggalkan nona Hyuga itu dalam janji palsunya.

Mansion Uchiha.

.

.

"Sasuke!" teriak pria matang dari arah pintu.

"Hm.." hanya sebuah gumaman ambigu yang terdengar.

"Bangun! Ibu sudah menunggumu." teriak pria itu.

"Hmm!" seperti gumaman yang bertanda menolak, Sasuke semakin mengerapatkan tubuhnya pada guling.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

"Ayolah, Adik kecilku yang manis."

Bagaikan mantra yang kekal, Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya. Namun, dengan posisi yang sama, mengeratkan selimutnya.

"Berhentilah bercanda denganku, Aniki. Hari masih malam." teriak Sasuke dari bawah selimutnya.

Apa adiknya bodoh, batin Itachi. Sudah jelas matahari menyinarkan teriknya hingga ke kasur Sasuke, tetapi dia bilang ini masih malam?

Benar-benar kelewatan si bungsu ini. Tapi jangan panggil dia 'Itachi', kalau dia tak bisa membuat adiknya jera.

Pelan, pelan, pelan.

Layaknya seorang pencuri, Itachi membuka selimut bagian bawah Sasuke dan-

"Bangun Kau!"

-Menggelitikinya.

Jarinya menyusuri setiap sisi sensitif Sasuke di bagian kaki. Dengan otomatis si pemilik tubuh terkejut dan mencoba melepaskan kakinya.

Inilah yang dibenci Sasuke, dia paling anti dengan menggelitiki. Dia tak akan bisa menahan rasa kejang yang dirasakannya setelah digelitiki.

Dengan segera dia menggoyangkan kakinya berharap cengkraman si sulung Uchiha akan lepas. Namun, bukab Itachi namanya kalau dia behenti ditengah jalan.

Dengan kekuatan yang berasal dari amarah, Sasuke mengambil guling disampingnya dan melemparkannya ke arah wajah tampan Itachi.

"Minggir kau!"

Itachi terlalu kaget, hingga cengkraman tangannya melonggar. Fortuna, dengan kesempatan yang tiada duanya ini, Sasuke segera menarik kakinya dari tangan Aniki-nya.

Senyum simpul muncul di wajah Itachi. Akhirnya dia bisa membangunkan si _Lazy boy_ ini.

"Kau menyebalkan, Itachi!" teriak Sasuke yang masih duduk diatas kasur.

"He? onii-chanmu yang tampan ini kau katakan menyebalkan?" tanya Itachi dengan nada di imut-imut kan.

"Iya, Kau itu manusia paling menyebalkan!" teriak Sasuke.

"Hm.. Seharusnya kau bersembah sujud padaku, paling tidak berterima kasih lah!" ucap Itachi.

"Kenapa aku harus berterima kasih hingga bersembah sujud padamu?" sembur Sasuke sombong.

"Karena hari ini kau ada janji dengan sahabat dobe-mu itu."

.

Bahkan si jenius Sasuke melupakan janjinya? memalukan. Dengan segera, ia bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Mansion Haruno

.

.

"Kaa-san! bentoku mana?" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Ini!" Jawab ibunya sambil menyodorkan sekotak bento.

"Arigato!"

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, Ittekimas!"

"Sakura! Sarapanmu!"

"Aku sudah bawa roti, Kaa-san!"

.

.

'Dasar Sakura, gadis itu memang tak bisa untuk bangun pagi apa? Setidaknya dia harus berdandan!' batin Ibu Sakura.

Mansion Uchiha

.

.

"Itachi-kun, dimana Sasuke-kun?" tanya wanita paruh baya yang tak lain ibu dari kakak beradik, Itachi-Sasuke.

"Sedang bersolek kaa-chan." jawab Itachi sekenanya.

"Ha? Sasuke bersolek? Sejak kapan Sasuke yang begitu imut-imut sampai membuat orang meleleh menjadi berdandan?" tanya Mikoto mendramatisir suasana.

"Mana mungkin Sasuke bersolek, Mikoto. Itachi! Jangan bercanda dengan kaa-chanmu, akhir-akhir ini dia stres, karena Sasuke tak pernah membawa pulang gadis selain Naruto." nasehat Fugaku, selaku kepala keluarga Uchiha.

"Nah, karena mau bertemu Naruto lah, Sasuke jadi bersolek." ucap Itachi, membuat kedua orang tuanya terserang jantung koroner secara mendadak.

"Hentikan ocehanmu, baka aniki." ucap Sasuke dari arah tangga.

"Dan untuk Kaa-chan dan tou-chan, apa kalian mau aku membawa gadis pulang kerumah dan menghamilinya?" ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar.

"Otou-otou, kau sudah dewasa sebelum waktunya!" teriak Itachi.

"Itachi-kun, sepertinya kau salah paham. Adikmu yang imut-imut ini mana mungkin jadi mesum, sepertimu dan tou-chanmu?" bantah Mikoto.

"Kaa-chan, aku sudah 16 tahun! aku sudah pernah mimpi basah! itu hal wajar kaa-chan."

"Ekhem! Sudahlah Mikoto, Sasuke memang sedang masa puberkan, itu hal wajar bila dia mulai mesum seperti kami." bela Fugaku, tak terima, anak bungsunya, dianiaya seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu kaa-chan." pamit Sasuke sambil mencomot sepotong roti isi.

"Ittekimasu!" teriak Sasuke seraya pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

"..." jawab Trio Uchiha berbarengan.

Halte Konoha.

.

.

"Huftt.. Kenapa aku lupa bawa jaket sih! Seandainya aku bawa, aku tidak akan kedinginankan." gerutu seorang gadis di halte yang tak lain adalah Sakura.

Tangannya terus-terusan saling menggosok satu sama lain, berharap ia tak akan mati kedinginan di tengah salju.

.

.

Sungguh waktu berjalan lambat. Setelah lima belas menit menunggu bus, bus jurusan Konoha Gakuen-pun datang.

Dubs... Buszzsss

"Kemari nona!" ucap petugas itu.

"Ha'i, nee-chan." balas Sakura.

Hiatt.. bruk.

.

.

Greb.

"Ahhh... gomen!" ucap Sakura, sedikit membungkuk.

.

.

Ckiiitttt..

"Uwaaa..."

Greb.

Sekali lagi, mereka berpelukan di tengah umum.

.

.

.

Tbc

Review this, so I can continue this fic.

min reviews to continue : 10 reviews.

Ups! just call me, Hipu.

Bye!

Salam,

Hipu.


End file.
